Love Is
by search for me
Summary: Ginny was always meant to be with Harry yet her heart belongs to someone else. what will she do when she's forced to choose between love and fate?


_(Hey guys. This is just a quick note to say that nothing in this story is mine and that I have borrowed the characters from J.K Rowling. I've given this story a high rating cos it may turn around and be not for little people. Having said that there may also be spoilers so be wary, and then again there may not be. So without further ado let's begin the story.)_

Ginny exhaled deeply and braced herself. She curled her fingers and closed her eyes in an attempt to ease her breathing and her fiercely beating heart. Her heart was hammering in such a manner that she could just about hear it trying to escape through her chest. She mentally scolded herself for letting herself feel this way.

It was because she could never have him that made her want him, she was sure of it. Since her first year, when Voldemort had possessed her and forced her to open the chamber and let havoc lose on the school, that she had realised she was different from the rest of her family.

Ginny knew that she had to be with Harry Potter. She would be safe with him; he would protect her from danger and harm. It was also common knowledge that everyone in her family loved him; hell the whole wizarding world loved him.

And for what reason? What had he done to deserve the love and respect of the community? Defeated Voldemort because of the sacrifice his mother had made to try and keep him alive? That was stupid, if anyone deserved the love and devotion Harry got it was his mother.

Returning to the matter at hand, Ginny bit her lip. She thought the sanest idea would be to turn around and head back to the common room and settle into bed for the night. Yes, that's what she would do. Ginny would abandon the plan of the evening and see him no more.

She turned on her heel and inhaled, sharply, in surprise, for there he stood in front of her, his eyebrow raised in amusement at the shocked look on her face. He slowly smiled and bent close to her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Ginny returned his steely gaze.

"I was about to return to the common room." She stated.

"You know as well as I do that you don't really want to do that." He replied, ever so sure of himself.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "For once I'm serious." She told him.

He contemplated her for a moment before responding. "Why?" he asked her. "Why now?"

"Because it's getting more and more dangerous for me to see you, Draco." She answered.

Draco looked around the dungeon and opened the Head Boy door and held it open motioning for her to enter. Having been in this room with Draco on more than one occasion, Ginny felt quite at home walking into the room, so she dropped onto the couch in one swift, easy motion.

He followed her in and sat on the armchair opposite her.

"Ok, so tell me. What brought this on?" He asked her, sitting forward and placing his arms on his knees, looking straight into her eyes.

She took a deep breath and began to explain. "It's Harry…" She began.

Anger flashed behind Draco's eyes, burning red hot and sending cold shivers down Ginny's spine.

"So you're back with Potter?" He snarled. Ginny cringed inwardly, yet refused to let it show on the outside, she merely stared at him with steely resolve.

"No, I'm not back with him, but he is asking all kinds of difficult questions. Questions that I can't keep dodging around, it's getting harder to keep this from him, and my brother for that matter."

"So you're too scared that you'll be seen with me?" Draco spat. Ginny closed her eyes, trying not to let tears escape.

"No I'm not scared about being seen with you, but I AM afraid of what they'll do to you if they found out about us." She said. Draco snickered and gave her a wry look.

"I'm not worried about them."

"You should be." Ginny told him. "They think you're already a death eater, they are convinced you got the dark mark last year. If they find out about us they'll think you gave me a love potion or that you're using me to get information about Harry from me to give to the other side."

Draco came and sat beside Ginny. "None of that matters. The only thing I care about is that I have you. I can't give you up now that I got you. Don't think for a minute that if you walk away from me that I'm going to just watch you go."

To prove his point he bent down and pressed his lips to hers. The move surprised Ginny and she gasped. Draco took this as his invitation and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongue's danced around each others mouths, in a kind of weird, wet, warm dance. The feeling sent tingles of pleasure down Ginny's spine.

Draco's hand reached up and cupped around Ginny's breast. Her body responded to the action and she longed to feel the touch of his skin against hers. Ginny lay down, pulling Draco to lie on top of her. Within moments he had removed his shirt and hers alike.

Then she felt his warm chest press against hers. Draco moved his lips to take one of breasts in his mouth, where he sucked and kissed it. Feeling that the bra was in the way, and feeling strange that one breast was hanging out anyway, Ginny reached around and unclipped the bit of flimsy fabric.

She cast the fabric across the room, where it fell she had no idea nor did she care. Then Draco pulled off his pants and lifted Ginny's skirt. He lay back down between her legs and Ginny was almost aching to feel him inside her.

Within moments she got her wish. Draco plunged into her, causing Ginny to gasp at the action. Draco watched her slowly begin to climax as he slid in and out of her with an ease that seemed to suggest that the two were made for each other.

Ginny gasped as she climaxed. The minute her muscles constricted she felt Draco let go inside of her. Draco quickly withdrew his wand and muttered the charm to prevent Ginny falling pregnant before rolling over and zipping up his pants.

He stood and wandered over to where his mini bar was and extracted two bottles of butterbeer and handed one to Ginny. He grinned at her pink cheeks and he leant against the wall, simply watching her. Ginny hated it when he did that, so she returned the stare.

"What?" She asked.

Draco's grin spread wider. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked him.

"Just that this is exactly the reason why you will never leave me." He said, taking a gulp of the butterbeer.

"Why's that?"

"Because you love having sex with me. It makes you feel like you're a bad girl. Something Potter could never live up to." Draco said.

Ginny hated it when he was right. She felt so alive when she was with Draco. It was like she was living on the edge of a cliff and she could fall over the edge at any given moment and it thrilled her. It made her feel so much better than anything that Harry could make her feel.

Draco smiled and nodded. "Yeah I thought as much."

Ginny growled and hurled a green satin cushion at his head. Draco laughed and ducked his head out of the way just in time for it to brush his ear.

"Hey! That's not very nice." He hissed and he lunged himself onto the couch and began to tickle her mercilessly. Ginny was laughing so hard that before too long no sound came out and she could barely breathe. It was at that point that Draco relented his attack on her and allowed Ginny to sit up and regain her breath.

"So?" Draco began and Ginny turned to face him. "You really want to go on to the little Gryffindors? What do they have that I don't?"

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. "Nothing. It's true that nobody could make me feel like you do and we both know that you know it. I do have to go though." She explained while standing and fixing up her clothes. She bent down and kissed Draco.

"I'll see you later." She promised him. Draco snaked his arm around her waist and bit her ear.

"Why don't you stay here with me?" He purred lightly. Ginny shuddered and closed her eyes, loving the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. She opened her eyes and managed to draw herself away from him, much to Draco's displeasure.

He growled as she walked to his door. With her hand on the doorknob, she turned to face him. "I want to tell everyone about us, truly I do…" Ginny began. Draco raised his eyebrows and folded his arms, almost as if in disbelief.

"I will, I promise." Ginny swore. "As soon as I'm positive that I can trust my brother and Harry not to rip you apart, limb from limb."

Draco grinned smugly. "I still stand by what I said earlier… they don't scare me."

Ginny bit her lip and nodded. "I know, but the problem is they scare the hell out of me." Then she left Draco to ponder what she had said…………..


End file.
